AJP Rokoz Kurata
by DarkphoenixZX
Summary: Hujatan diterima di sini Yaoi requested by: *******


Requested by: Podjok-henshin

ROKOZ POV

"AJP berhasil memukau penggemar dan mulai mengadakan beberapa…._fanservice_? Hei, Rokoz, kau benar – benar melakukan itu?", tanya Fied tak percaya setelah membaca bagian utama KoRanger dengan huruf tebal.

"Sudah kukatakan, aku tidak melakukan itu. Aku tak melakukan apapun yang terbilang menyimpang," jawabku stress. Keberhasilan AJP yang dibuat leader membuatku stress. Bagaimana tidak, banyak yang mengejar kami, membuntuti kami dan beberapa hal yang tak bisa kusebutkan di sini.

Secara tak langsung, kegiatan kami terawasi – terbatas. Aku jadi jarang bertemu 'dia'. Menyelinap pun pada malam hari merupakan waktu yang singkat. Rasanya ratusan pasang mata mengawasi kami berenam. Aku sedikit iri pada Fied yang masih bebas keluyuran ke mana – mana. Bahkan sampai bolak – balik dari Heroes ke Villains. Tak ayal, kenalannya banyak.

Jujur, gosip – gosip yang tersebar ini bisa dibilang ada beberapa yang nyata. Maksudku, kau tahu seberapa dalam dan seringnya kami bertemu. Seperti Mazo dan Raigen, kami juga. Aku dan Kurata. Ada perasaan yang nyata dan lebih dari gosip. Fied yang tahu, cukup dia yang tahu.

"Di sini tertulis, 'Rokoz – Kurata dari divisi empat sangat 'gemilang'. Aku ingin tahu tanda kutip yang diberikan Scoop-san ini," Fied menaikkan alis saat membaca lanjutannya. "Ini nterlihat seperti skandal di mataku."

"Fied, jangan – jangan kau tahu?" Tanyaku tak percaya.

"Sedikit. Tapi kalau mau, kuterangkan semuanya. Mulai dari saat...", Fied memulainya. Segera kuhentikan dengan menutup mulutnya dengan tanganku.

"Oke, cukup. Kau tahu lebih dari yang kuduga," pekikku. "Tolong rahasiakan itu."

"Hmmmpuuuhhhmmm," jawab Fied.

"Dan aku ingin minta tolong….." Pintaku.

"Hmmpphh…"

"Tolong atur waktuku untuk bertemu Kurata setelah event itu."

Fied mengangguk dengan mulut masih dibekap olehku.

"Aku mengandalkanmu. Fied? Kau tak menjawab?" Tanyaku.

"Huummpphhh!" Ulangnya. Aku baru sadar. Segera aku melepaskan tanganku dari mulutnya.

"Maaf," aku meringis.

"Semacam manajer begitu?" Tanya Fied.

"Manajer bagi kami berdua," jelasku. "Aku dan Kurata."

"Aku malah merasa seperti _mak comblang_," ujar Fied dengan nada khawatir.

KURATA POV

"_Seme wannabe_ dan _Ploygomous pedo_?" Ulang mereka tak percaya saat membaca KorRanger edisi minggu ini – di sisi bagian _headline_ AJP.

Aku terpuruk. Namaku sebagai Villains yang bermartabat tercoreng.

"Padahal perkataanku waktu itu hanya bercanda...." Ujarku nyaris menangis. Ash menepuk bahuku untuk memberi dukungan.

"Sabarlah, senpai," Tohru menepuk bahuku juga.

"I..ya..." Aku pasrah. Aku beranjak menuju kamar meninggalkan mereka.

"Hhh....kubunuh kau Scoop - san," ulangku pada diri sendiri sambil membanting tubuhku ke kasur.

Tapi setidaknya rahasia kami tidak terungkap. Masih gosip di telinga mereka tapi nyata bagi kami. Perasaan satu sama lain yang hanya jadi milik berdua, seperti Raigen dan Mazo. Aku melepas jas dan kemejaku. Kulemparkan ke arah kursi. Aku hanya memakai atasan hitam ketat tanpa lengan. Aku berbaring, mencoba melupakan berita yang ada. Sebagai tertuduh, kali ini aku tak bisa apa – apa.

Suara ketokan di jendela menyadarkanku. Bayangan besar terpampang di sana. Dia bertengger di salah satu pilar. Jubahnya berwarna hitam dengan bordiran huruf tak dikenal yang dia sebut Frios. Tudung jubahnya menutupi wajahnya. Aku membukakan jendela agar dia bisa masuk.

"Fied, masuklah," ujarku.

"Thanks," ujarnya. "Tapi aku cukup di sini."

Dia menyibakkan tudungnya. Aku kaget. Itu bukan Fied. Sedotan terselip di mulutnya.

"Rokoz?" Aku tak percaya.

"Ssstt…"Rokoz menaruh jari telunjuknya di bibirku. "Aku meminjam jubah Fied agar bisa menyelinap dengan mudah," ujarnya. Dia masuk perlahan.

"Pantas tanganmu tidak bercakar," ujarku. Itu menjelaskan keganjilanku.

"Pintar," senyum Rokoz. Aku didorongnya dengan lembut ke kasur. Dia berada di atasku. Kami mengulum bibir satu sama lain.

"Nanti, setelah event itu, aku akan berikan yang lebih," janji Rokoz.

Aku mengangguk.

"Tunggu saja, Kurata..." Dia mengulum bibir padaku sekali lagi. Aku menutup mataku.

Ketika membuka mataku kembali, dia sudah hilang.

FIED POV

Oke, aku sepertinya jadi penggangggu tetapi secara tak langsung aku bertugas untuk membuat mereka bertemu. Sekarang aku ada di belakang panggung membantu para AJP bersiap.

Dan kostumnya nyaris membuatku tertawa.

Kostum khas – sombrero metalik. Baju ala Meksiko mengilap. Tapi dengan tegas mereka menolaknya. Yah, setidaknya mereka tampil dengan baju sendiri, tidak telanjang.

Mereka menyenandungkan nada agar selaras. Persis seperti paduan suara. Tapi akan agak sedikit berbeda.

"Ayo naik ke panggung!" Seru seseorang.

"Fied," Rokoz menoleh padaku.

Aku mengangguk. "Sudah selesai."

"Thanks."

ROKOZ POV

"Pertunjukkan yang hebat," ujar Fied. "Rokoz memulai, lalu Kurata, Mazo dan Raigen sebagai rap serta Shura dan DeMitt menari. Kau membuat beberapa histeris di bawah."

"Thanks," ujarku lelah.

"Rokoz.." Panggil seseorang.

"Kurata," sapaku.

"Aku pergi dulu. Tinggal kalian berdua ya," ujar Fied sambil berlalu. Ia menutup pintu.

Kami bertatapan satu sama lain. Kurata duduk di sebelahku.

Mukaku memerah, aku tak tahu harus mulai dari mana.

Akhirnya dia dulu. Dia mengulum bibirnya padaku. Aku memeluknya.

Segera saja kami mulai di sofa yang lumayan panjang itu. Berbagi sakit satu sama lain. Pekikan pelan dan sedikit darah. Aku memeluknya dengan erat. Kami telanjang, setelah merobek pakaian satu sama lain. Bagian vitalku mengeras sudah. Rintihan terdengar dari mulut Kurata dan langsung kubungkam dengan ciuman dan sedikit 'permainan'.

Kami melakukannya selama yang kami bisa.


End file.
